Redguard (Skyrim)
Redguards hail from the province of Hammerfell. They have descended from a long line of warriors and mystic seers. Legend has it that Redguards are innately more proficient with the use of weaponry than any other race. They are excellent in all arts concerning blade and shield. The most naturally talented warriors in Tamriel, the dark skinned, wiry haired Redguards of Hammerfell seem born to battle, though their pride and fierce independence of spirit makes them more suitable as scouts or skirmishers, or as free ranging heroes and adventurers, than as rank and file soldiers. In addition to their cultural affinities for many weapon and armor styles, Redguards are also blessed with hardy constitutions and quickness of foot. The main religion of Hammerfell is a mix between ancestor worship and faith in the traditional Yokudan pantheon. According to Trayvond the Redguard, in Hammerfell, they "don't much like spellcasters, because Wizards steal souls and tamper with minds. If you use magic, you're weak or wicked."1 They particularly hate Conjuration, they don't like ghosts, relating it to Necromancy and Illusion because it alters the mind. However, he does mention that he and other Redguards are rather fond of Destruction spells, as they suit their culture well. Character Creation Skill Bonuses *+10 One-Handed *+5 Alteration *+5 Archery *+5 Block *+5 Destruction *+5 Smithing Starting Spells *Flames (Destruction) *Healing (Restoration) Special Abilities *Adrenaline Rush: Stamina regenerates 10x faster for 60 seconds. *Resist Poison: Your Redguard blood gives you 50% resistance to poison. (FormID 0x000aa023> Popular Usage & Unique Game Play Like previous Elder Scrolls Games, the redguards excel in combat. They also, rather suprisingly, make good battlemages because of their boosts in magic. In Skyrim it is possible, and viable, to make a redguard mage, which was not the case with the previous games. They make arguably the best knight due to having the best starting skill in One-Handed. Their poison resistance helps to withstand deadly poison of any kind. Their Adrenaline Rush allows for a good warrior gameplay. Fourth Era History Hammerfell, the Redguard's homeland, had recently survived a massive invasion by the Aldmeri Dominion. It was in Hammerfell that the Great War preceeding the events in Skyrim occured.Though they were aided by the Imperial Legion, the following peace treaty seperated Hammerfell from the Empire as an independant nation. There is now a high distrust between the Redguard and the Imperials, and it is quite likely that many Redguard fled to neighboring Skyrim to escape the disorder in their motherland. It is interesting to note that the Redguards pushed back the Elven armies twice before, and almost dominated Tamriel if not for the opposition in Cyrodiil during the Empire's formation. With the signing of the Second Treaty of Stros M'kai in 4E 180 the Aldmeri Dominion has completely withdrawn from Hammerfell making Hammerfell the only country to have actually defeated the Aldmeri Dominion. Finally, by ousting the Aldmeri Dominion in a conjoined Crowns and Forebears effort the civil war in Hammerfell has ended, which may lead to a very prosperous future. Related Pages *Skills - Skills in Skyrim *Spells - Spells in The Elder Scrolls Universe *Race - Races in The Elder Scrolls Universe *Perks - Perks in Skyrim References Category:Skyrim: Races